


Coitus Interruptus

by AlexinBrum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexinBrum/pseuds/AlexinBrum
Summary: Chryed are getting it on, but someone has other ideas.
Relationships: Chryed - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Coitus Interruptus

'Mmmm. Oh yes. Ahhh. Shit that's good. Don't stop.'

Syed's moans of pleasure made the blood pump even faster throughout Christian's heated veins, but the creaking and hard corners of the sofa were taking the edge off his passion. He grabbed Syed's hand and pulled him to his feet, dragging him, grinning, towards the bedroom. Syed, more than capable of giving as good as he got, pushed Christian roughly against the front door and began passionately assaulting his mouth, their tongues and fingers roaming, searching, colliding.

The door buzzer sounded, but both men ignored it. Syed's hands were busy tearing Christian's shirt off, Christian's hands were occupied with Syed's fly.

The buzzer sounded again. This time two insistent bursts, one after the other.

Syed reluctantly stilled his hands and pulled out of their kiss, rolling his eyes in frustration.

'Just leave it, Sy.'

'I can't. You know I can't.'

'If there was anything wrong they would have called your mobile.'

'We can't know that for sure. I'd never forgive myself.'

His eyes searched Christian's, begging for understanding. The buzzer sounded again. With a sigh, Christian removed his hands from Syed's jeans, throwing them in the air in mock surrender.

'Fine. Go on, answer it. But unless it's an emergency, get rid.'

'I'll be back in ten seconds. Five. And don't you dare move!'

Christian leant back against the wall and watched with undisguised desire as Syed moved over to the intercom. Syed's level-headed sense of responsibility was one of the reasons he loved him, but it could be damned frustrating at times. Syed picked up the receiver.

'Hello?'

'Hi Syed, it's me. Can I come up?'

'Has something happened? Is Yasmin OK?'

'No, nothing's wrong. She's fine, asleep at your mum's. I just fancied a chat.'

'Er, right. It's just that it's a bit inconvenient right now.'

'Oh please, Syed. I'm so bored sitting around that house, listening to your mum dispense her pearls of wisdom, telling me all the things I'm doing wrong. I promise I won't get in the way.'

'Er, it's, um, just that Christian and I, erm, have some things we need to do, round the house. Could we hang out tomorrow instead?'

'But I'm bored now. Can't I give you a hand with whatever it is? Or you can just get on with it while I watch the telly. I promise I won't stay long. Just hurry up and buzz me in, it's cold out here.'

Syed looked desperately at Christian, pleading for help. Putting his hand over the receiver he whispered frantically, 'What can I say?' and his finger moved towards the door release.

'Don't you fucking dare!' whispered Christian angrily, and launched himself across the room, grabbing the handset from Syed. Syed stood back, anxiously wondering what excuse Christian could possibly come up with. He should have known better - Christian didn't do excuses.

'Amira, love, Syed's too polite to tell you the truth, so let me make the situation absolutely clear. We've been making out on the sofa and were just moving it to the bedroom when you rang. We are semi naked with massive hard-ons and our clothes are scattered across the living room. Syed only answered the intercom in case it was an emergency. Now, if it is, please tell me exactly what the emergency is and I'm sure we will be happy to get dressed and come down. However, if you're just looking for someone to entertain you, I suggest you look elsewhere. I really don't think you want to sit on the sofa trying to make conversation while we hold cushions on our laps, waiting for you to leave so we can continue fucking. So, what's it to be? Emergency? Or find someone else to play with?'

Syed stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed, a little bit horrified but mainly delighted and surprisingly aroused at his boyfriend's forthright honesty. He could just make out the clip-clop of Amira's retreating footsteps as Christian replaced the handset and growled lustily, 'Now, where were we?'

As Syed's back hit the wall and two pairs of hands began to delve and stroke once more, Syed purred into his lover's ear, 'Christian Clarke. You are a bad, bad man.'

Licking, sucking and biting his way up Syed's neck, Christian's voice was laced with sexual intent: 'You'd better believe it. Now get in that bedroom and I'll show you just how bad I can be.'

As they tumbled through the doorway, Syed kicked the door closed, ensuring there would be no more interruptions from the intercom. As they fell onto the bed, Christian raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking questioningly into Syed's eyes.

With a smirk on his lips and his hands moving south, Syed murmured, 'If there's an emergency, they'll call my mobile. You're not the only bad boy in this relationship.'

As Syed's hands reached their target, there was only one response Christian was able to manage.

'Mmmm. Oh yes. Ahhh. Shit that's good. Don't stop.'

**Author's Note:**

> First published on fanfiction.net in August 2012.


End file.
